kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Stampa:Biografi-cung
thumb|300px|Stafi i personazhëve të Dragon Ball GT. Dragon Ball GT (japonisht ドラゴンボール GT, Doragon Bōru GT) është historia e fundit së serisë manga dhe anime Dragon Ball nga Akira Toriyama, ku Goku arrinë moshën 50 vjeçare. Historia fillon me një rast tragjik. Armiku i dikurshem i Gokut, perandori Pilaf i ka grumbulluar shtatë "sferat e dragoit" tek Kami apo Zoti i Tokes. Aty ishin duke u ushtruar Goku me te riun Uub kur Goku fiton. Me pas gjithçka u erresua dhe dragoi hyjnor i tokes Shenlong doli dhe aty Goku e pa Pilafin. Ai i emociunuar që Goku ishte rritur aq shumë shprehu deshirë që Goku të kthehej në një femijë. Ai më pas e takon edhe mbesën e tij Pan, e cila ishte e bija e Gohanit. Ai merr nje paralajmërim nga Mbreti Kai i Veriut se nëse "Sferat e Dragoit" nuk kthehen në Tokë perpara një viti e gjithë toka do të shkatërrohet dhe Goku do te mbetej në përjetësi një femijë. Ketu nis aventura e madhe nëpër gjithësi për kerkimin e "Sferave të Dragoit" në Univers. Ata, Goku dhe Pan marrin me vete edhe Trunksin dhe nisen drejt aventurës. Ndryshe nga serialet paraardhëse Dragon Ball dhe Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT nuk është përshtatur nga libri manga i Akira Toriyamës. Dragon Ball GT egziston vetëm në versionin anime të saj. Kjo anime përfshin personazhin kryesor Gokun në një aventurë intergalaktike. Ky udhëtim në hapsirë e bën serialin GT të ngjasojë pak me Dragon Ball Z vetëm se në këtë serial udhëtimi merr një zhvillim krejt ndryshe dhe më të gjerë. Sagat Episodat e Humbur - Saga I Kjo sagë është me aventurën e madhe të Gokut, Trunksit dhe Pan nëpër gjithësinë e Universit. Ata i grumbullojnë shumicën e "Sferave të Dragoit" falë Radarit mirëpo gjatë udhëtimit nëpër Univers ata hasin me armiq të shumtë. Një ndër këta më te ligët është Profesori Muu. Ai e ka bërë një makine si Rudu dhe planifikon ta pushtoj Universin. Goku për të marrë sferën që gjendet në duart e tij, së pari duhet ta ndal tmerrin që po bën në univers. Kështu ai me anë të Super Sajanit të nivelit tre arrin t'a mund atë. Mirëpo një gabim fatal bëhet dhe krijohet një përbindësh me emrin Baby (lex. bejbi). Baby Saga - Saga II Këtu armiku Baby ia del të arrijë në Tokë me qëllim shkatërrimin e të gjithë sajanëve mirëpo ai has në rezistencën e Princit të Sajanëve Vexhita, i cili deshiron ta mund por bie pre e Babyt i cili i hyn në trup. Kështu këta e bëjnë një armik akoma më të rrezikshëm. Vexhites me këtë rast i humb kontrolli. Ai kontrollohet nga Baby. Nje rezistenc bën edhe Uub mirëpo nuk ia del vetëm. Kështu në çastet e fundit vjen Majin Buu dhe ata bëjnë fusionin me emrin Majuub. Prapë s'është e mjaftueshme për ta ndaluar baby. Ai së shpejti i kontrollon të gjithë luftëtarët Z madje disa e ndihmojnë që ai të bëhet më i fuqishem. Përballja e parë e Gokut me të nuk pati sukses sepse të dy u lenduan mirpo Goku me kamehameha te nivelit te 10 ia doli t'a mund për një kohë të shkurtër. Baby ia mbath. Kai i Vjeter ia kthen Gokut bishtin me rast që ai ta mposht Baby e të bëhet më i fortë. Kjo shkakton një pasojë të madhe ku Goku shikon hënën e plotë dhe shëndërrohet në Ozaru ose Majmun i Madh. Ai është gati të shkaterrojë Tokën kur mbesa e tij qan dhe ajo bëhet shkas që Gokut t'i kujtohen të gjitha dhe shëndërrohet në Super Sajan 4. Një nivel i madh ky . Baby shëndërrohet në Ozaru. Në fakt trupi i Vexhites shëndërrohet ndersa ky e kontrollon. Atij më pas i prehet bishti dhe duke i humbur fuqitë mendon të ik duke e lënë Vexhiten e lirë, mirëpo në atë çast Kamehameha - ja e forte e Gokut e dergon atë në diell duke i dhënë fund. Super 17 Saga - Saga III Këtu bëhet fjalë për dy shkencëtarët e çmendur Profesor Gero dhe Profesor Muu. Ata e hapin ferrin ku dalin të gjithë të këqinjtë. Ata e sulmojnë tokën por aty ndodhet Gohani me të dashurën e tij Videl, që i mposhtin. Ndersa Goku shkon të parandalojë të këqinjtë. Ai mashtrohet duke rënë në ferr i mbyllur. Kështu dy shkencëtarët i kombinojnë njohuritë e tyre për krijimin e një armiku akoma më të madh Super 17. Ai është i aftë që Ki-në njerëzore (energjinë) ta bëjë të vetën. Goku me ndihmën e Pikolos arrin të kthehet në Tokë, por një katastrofë ka ndodhur ndërkohë. Shumë persona kanë vdekur. Ai duke u përballur me Super 17, aty mbërrin Androidi 18 (gruaja e Krulinit që tashmë është njerzore). Ajo i tregon se Krulini ka vdekur duke e mbrojtur Tokën. Goku dhe 18 janë nervoz dhe me anë te fuqive të tyre arrijnë ta mposhtin Super 17. Hija e keqe e dragoit Ketu kur me ne fund deshirojne qe paqja te kthehet ne toke diqka e keqe ndodh. Dragoi Hyjnor Shenlong nuk paraqitet. Ne vend te tij dalin shtate dragonje te frikshem e te fuqishem. Luftetareve Z iu duhet te mundin secilin prej tyre e ta kthejne Dragoin Hyjnor serish. Ata i mundin gjashte. Mirpo Ylli i pare i sferes ishte Syn Shenron. Ai eshte gati te mundet kur me pas absorbon me te gjithe te tjeret duke formuar Omega Shenron i cili ka nje nivel luftues teper te madh (mendohet 350.000.000 njesi) kurse niveli i Gokut super sajan 4 eshte vetem 180.000.000. Atehere ne qastin me te mire vie Vexhita i cili me ndihmen e nje makine qe e ka shpikur Bulma kthehet ne super sajan 4. Pastaj keta dy e bejne fusionin e kercimit. Duke krijuar luftetarin me te Fort ne Univers me shpejtesi, force dhe nje mrehtesi te pashoqe Gogeta 4 qendronte drejt Omega Shenronit. Ai me lehtesi filloj ta munde. I gjuajti nje BingBangKamehameha e cila ishte nderlidhje e sulmit te Vexhites - Bing Bang Attack dhe sulmit te Gokut - Kamehameha. Ajo e lendon shume mirpo ne çastin qe po beheshin gati te ia jepnin goditjen perfundimtare fusioni mori fund. Duke mos pasur kohe per nje fusion te dyte. Omega Shenron i sulmoi. Goku u kthye ne femije serish. Ate e leshuan fuqite. Vexhita ende po i bente ball tundimit. Kur Omega Shenron deshi ti jap fund Vexhites nje drite e quditshme shndriti ne qiell. Ishte Goku qe po ngritej ne ajer me duar lart drejt qiellit. Ne qiell ishte krijuar nje sfere e madhe e energjie dhe po shtohej akoma. Ajo i rriti permasat dhe u be teper e madhe. Fytyra e Shenronit mbeti e ngrire. Njerzit ne univers e jepnin energjine e tyre me deshire duke krijuar Spirit Bomb - in me te madh te te gjithe Universit. Goku e leshoj me kenaqesin me te madhe. Omega Shenron as nuk pati mundesin te mbrohej keshtu ai u shkri nga energjia e popujve te universit. Goku e ngriti nga Toka duke e shperthyer ngadal ne qiellin e errte. Goku ra. Atehere Dragoi Hyjnore Shenlong u shfaq dhe e ngriti ne kembe. Ai tha se Sferat e Dragoit jane bere ashtu sepse energjia e keqe eshte akumuluar dhe keshtu jane krijuar Dragonjte. Sferat nuk mund te perdoren me. Mirpo Goku tha deshiren e fundit qe te ringjalleshin te gjithe ata qe kane vdekur nga mizorit e koheve te fundit. Kjo deshir u plotesua. Goku hypi mbi kurrizin e Shenlogit dhe ata u largua. Gokun e ze gjumi dhe me pas ndodhi diqka e mahnitshme. Sferat e Dragoit absorbuan ne trupin e Gokut duke i shtuan te gjitha fuqite e dragoit. Ai u be i pavdekshem. Me vone pas njeqind vjeteve shihet nipi i mbeses se ti Goku i Riu. Ai ishte nipi i Pan. Ai ndeshet me nipin e nipit te Vexhites, Vexhita i Riu. Ata te dy shnerrohen ne Super Sajana dhe vazhdojne luftimin ne Kampionatin Boteror te Arteve Marciale. Goku i shikon dhe me pas largohet. Bashke me te merr fund edhe Dragon Ball GT. Dragon Ball GT - kënga e përshtaur Dragon Ball GT Dalëngadalë zemra ime është magjepsur Nga ajo buzëqeshje verbuese Të ikim nga errësira e pafundme Mbaj duart lart Kur të takova unë ty Më kujtohet ai pejsazh Une do te bëja thesare sikur fëmijë A nuk do të kërceje ti me mua? Rruga gjarpëruese e dritës dhe errësires A e ndërron akoma atë? Ka kohë që unë Dua te kthehem pas, mirpo Për dashurinë, guximin dhe krenarinë Une duhet të luftoj Dalëngadalë zemra ime është magjepsur Një shpresë e madhe në këtë botë Që të gjithë duan ta kenë Dhe ta mbajnë përgjithmonë Mos u bë merak nese une aktroj Sikur ti nuk më intereson Ti e di se unë të dua Të ikim nga errësira e pafundme Mbaj duart lart Dubluesit dhe Personazhët Shiko edhe *Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball Z Lidhje të jashtme * Faqja zyrtare i Dragon Ball * Faqja zyrtare e Dragon Ball Z * Faqja zyrtare e Dragon Ball GT * Në japonisht rreth DBGT * Në anglisht rreth DBGT Category:Anime Category:Manga de:Dragonball GT en:Dragon Ball GT es:Dragon Ball GT fi:Dragonball GT fr:Dragon Ball GT hu:Dragon Ball GT it:Dragon Ball GT ja:ドラゴンボールGT ms:Dragon Ball GT nl:Dragonball GT pl:Dragon Ball GT pt:Dragon Ball GT sv:Dragon Ball GT th:ดราก้อนบอล GT